


don't kid around

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2 am rambles, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, I Love You, M/M, Oh also, That's it, and Jackson - Freeform, bc they need to feel the love, but mostly jjp, give it a shot, idk what to tag this as??, it's confusing but cute!!, jjp, jjproject, nora - Freeform, theyre just confused ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaebum has a (sort of) kid. jinyoung doesn't know.telling him won't be that hard, right? right?





	

it was after their fifth date, after they had slipped into that smooth slice of time in relationships where all was calm, where the hubbub and thrum of love had settled down from the buzzing of definitely intoxicated butterflies to a slight spike, a slight hum of happiness when one came into sight of the other, when jaebum realised he should probably tell jinyoung.

so it was when they were lounging on the couch of the bookshop slash cafe where they had first met around two months ago (where jaebum had spilt coffee over jinyoung and jinyoung threw his half eaten bagel at jaebum and they had engaged in the filthiest, most sarcastic call out in history. jaebum swears he fell in love as soon as the first expletive left jinyoung's plump lips) when he just, regrettably, blurted it out.

"jinyoung..." he started, his heart rate racing as he thought of all the possible reactions jinyoung could have.

he could hurl jaebum's beloved, worn copy of sputnik sweetheart out of his nimble fingers at jaebum's easily bruised face in shock, he could scream, he could break up with him on the spot, he could be disgusted, he could cry, he could do a thousand possible things and everything would go undeniably wrong and his comfortable, easing going love for jinyoung would twist itself into a thousand knots in stress as he worried (quite like he was doing now) and mulled over and fretted-

"mhm, hyung?" jinyoung responded, sliding a worn polaroid (of them on their first date, a selca under cherry blossom trees near a quaint little cafe, jaebum noticed with a quiet smile) into the pages of the novel to mark his spot, and brought his gaze to jaebum's wide eyes.

"jin... please. don't overreact, okay?" jaebum emphasised, placing a hand on jinyoung's and looking as calmly as he could to jinyoung.

"you're scaring me, hyung! just tell me!" jinyoung giggled, bringing up a hand to hide his loud, open mouthed laughter, and jaebum felt more in love and yet more anxious then ever.

"i... i have a child."

jinyoung's laugh died out in a second. his mouth had tightened into a line, and confusion was etched into the lines of his face, evident in the tightness with which he suddenly gripped jaebum's hand back.

"hyung, if this is some sort of crap jackson's getting you to pull, i don't care what mark says, i'm castrating that son of a bi-" jinyoung threatened.

"no, nyoung. listen. she's beautiful, and she's three and i love her so, so much. and i think it's time for you to meet her? if you're okay with it?" jaebum interrupted, softly, slowly, as if talking to a child.

jinyoung had gone ever so pale- his pallor would rival that of a ghost's.

"um... of course. yes, of course, jae, i mean, hyung, i'll meet your child!" jinyoung stumbled over his words, standing up and knocking the blanket off his and jaebum's legs in the process, pulling on his worn denim jacket and grabbing the small pile of books up off the floor on which he had knocked them.

a bubble of laughter burst out of jaebum's lips and he broke into a relieved grin, his eyes crinkling up ever so slightly.

"really? you'll meet her?"

jinyoung stopped bustling around, stopped the quick movements of his hands that he couldn't seem to control a moment earlier, and looked at jaebum's face. smiling back straight away, as if the entire earth's happiness and joy were contained in one person alone, jinyoung replied after some consideration, "of course, hyung. so get  _up!_ what if we're late!"

as jinyoung pulled jaebum to keep up with his brisk steps and jaebum fumbled with his leather jacket and copy of the song of achilles in one hand, he couldn't help but giggle in response.

jinyoung stopped stalking and broke into a full out sprint, dragging jaebum behind him in his strain to reach jaebum's motorcycle as soon as possible.

"nyoung, why would nora care if we're late? she's a  _cat!_ " 

jinyoung stopped. very suddenly, which was unlike him, too. 

dropping jaebum's arm, he turned around deliberately, to look up at jaebum.

"jaebum, you never specified that your child was a  _cat._ " he enunciated slowly, suddenly, capturing the attention of others walking around the park's pathways, flitting to their cars in the car park or to their actual children in the playground or the bookshop.

jaebum looked baffled for a second, until his expression betrayed his thoughts and his face turned guilty.

"oh... i guess i didn't, did i?" he questioned awkwardly, trying to smile but rather showing off his teeth awkwardly.

jinyoung looked livid.

one of the things that jaebum loved was how calm and controlled jinyoung was in all situations- be it with hyper jackson and explosive bambam and overly joyous yugyeom and youngjae or just mark and jaebum and a bit of quiet. apparently this was not one of those situations.

"did you knOW WHAT I WAS THINKING HYUNG! THAT YOU HAD A KID FROM ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP AND THAT I HAD TO MAKE THEM LOVE ME OR WE WOULD HAVE TO BREAK UP WHEN I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND US, NOT TO MENTION THAT I LOVE THAT WE'RE US NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE SO PERFECT AND I LOVE YOU AND-"

"you love me?" jaebum interjected.

jinyoung looked angry, then embarrassed, then astonished, and he blushed.

maybe jaebum had misjudged the situation. (he wasn't the best with reading people- he was a film major! what do you expect?) jinyoung seemed composed now, surprised at his own confession, and jaebum couldn't help but squish jinyoung into a mushy, love filled hug that he hoped could convey more then his lack of words currently was. 

they had walked back to the bookshop cafe, and as they sat down on one of the antique, blue tea chairs, jaebum ordered a black coffee and a cup of chamomile tea.

when jinyoung stood up to grab napkins and sugar for his coffee, jaebum pulled him into his lap, buried his face bashfully into his neck in mortification and whispered i love you back.

 

 

three hours later, back at jackson and jaebum's shared dorm, as they played overwatch together, jackson paused it and turned to face jaebum in distaste, and glared at jaebum, his beady eyes accompanied by the soundtrack of nora's purrs, to say, "so, im jaebum, let me get this straight. you break the news to nyoung that you have a  _kid,_  rather then calling nora a cat like a normal person,he gets angry, then you explain, he gets chill, then he says i love you and y'all get mushy gushy when you say it back?"

jaebum nodded. the dynamics of their relationship seemed perfectly normal to him.

jackson shook his head.

"you guys are fuckin' weird."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is... it's 2am procrastination fueled rambles yall! i hope you enjoy this... whatever it is, nonetheless! comments n kudos are always appreciated :)) 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
